Only Princesses can sing with birds and talk with animals
by MxNeko
Summary: Mary Poppins comes back to the Banks family earlier than anyone would have expected. But why is that and what does a question that was on Janes mind have to do with it? Will include Mary/Bert later on.
1. Mary Poppins returns

A little note before you start to read this. English isn't my mother tongue and I have no idea how to write a British accent especially not Bert's. This story will also be mostly based on the movie but might contain some references to the musical. Disclaimer: Mary Poppins and all the characters belong to P.L. Travers and Disney.

The wind has been her company for a very long time. The wind decides where she goes. She comes with the east wind and goes with the west wind. She never stays at one place for long. But if the wind takes her back she'll gladly return, even if she would never admit that she misses the families she helps. However, this time it's a bit different. Normally it would take at least a few weeks until the wind changed back to the same family again if needed, but this time it was only a few hours. She was very confused and also a bit worried about this. Yet she wouldn't frown nor show any other sign of her worry. She was a practically perfect person, and a such had to keep her composure.

No one in the house which was standing in the cherry tree lane and had the number 17 next to the gate, suspected a thing as the nanny, known as Mary Poppins, came flying from the sky with her trusty umbrella in her hand. The family had been playing and laughing all day, feeling better and more like a happy family as they have ever before. The greater was the surprise as their last nanny suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. At first everyone in the room was just standing there completely stiff, with their eyes and mouths open. Then Mary Poppins broke the silence, "Please don't keep your mouths open like this. We are not a codfish", she said with a small smile. Some things just always stay the same. Now the two children came out of their stiffness and ran up to her screaming "Mary Poppins, Mary Poppins you're back!", then they hugged her tightly. "Oh, children please not so tight!", she exclaimed while stroking their hair. Finally, their parents walked up to her as well. "Mary Poppins. It's always great to see you. But may I ask why you're already back so soon. After what the children told me, I thought you would be far away by now", Winnifred Banks asked. "We all are really thankful for everything you did for us, even if I didn't understand it bevor, but your return is kind of unsuspected" George Banks added. Mary thought for a moment and came to the conclusion that the only thing that came to her mind was also the best thing to say in this situation. "Well, honestly I have to say it's just as unexpected for you as it is for me. You see, I was already far away when suddenly the wind changed again. I don't know why that happened, but just as I usually never explain myself the wind also never explains itself. Normally I find the explanation before I arrive, but this time I haven't found it yet. However, I'm also very delighted to see you all again so soon", Mary Poppins answered, hoping everyone would understand this explanation. She never was in a situation like this. Never had she come to a family without getting called for in some way. Never did she have to give someone a reason as to why she was there because the reason was always coming from them. But now it seemed like she had come to them out of her own will and there was nothing else to say about it. But surely there was some different reason for why the wind had brought her back so fast. She just had to figure it out somehow.

The parents of the Banks family just looked at each other confused about the whole situation. Even if they had started to accept what she does as something that's normal and had listened closely to what their children had to tell them about their magically nanny all of this was still very new for them. Meanwhile Michael began to ask, "Mary Poppins does this mean you will stay with us again now?" "Well do you need me?", Mary asked her. "Of course we do! We love you!", Jane replied. Mary couldn't help but smile at that. Now Winnifred walked forward and added, "We have promised the children that we will spend more time with them, but there certainly will be times when it would be great to have a nanny around. And you are the best nanny we ever had. Actually you are the best that could have ever happened to us. Isn't that right George?" While she talked she walked up to Mary and put a hand on her shoulder and had a bright smile on her face the whole time. "Yes darling. Having Mary Poppins around seems like a great idea. I think we could leave the conditions just like we had them. Is that okay with you Ms. Poppins?" her husband said. Mary gave him a smile and nodded. "Well, this sounds quite nice to me!" George Banks smiled back and looked at the clock. "Good. Now, it's already late. I suggest you go upstairs with the children now, set up your room again and then bring the children to bed. Jane, Michael come here to us first." The two children run up to their parents and said "Yes, father?" Their parents kneeled down to them and hugged them than their mother gave them both a kiss on their foreheads. Then they all said Goodnight to each other. "Now go with your nanny", their father said. Mary nodded and let Jane and Michael to the staircase. "Let's go children. Spitspot", she exclaimed. All three of them sat down on the railing, slid up and then entered the nursery.

"Well, there is nothing to criticize about this room this time. It's completely tidy", Mary Poppins said, looked at the children and winked. They followed her into her room where she put her carpetbag onto the table. "Can we help you this time, Mary Poppins? We won't judge its appearance anymore!", Jane asked. "Well, most things that I want to get out here are kind of heavy, but I suppose if you do it together you can help me with my mirror and some smaller stuff. But first things first," she replied and took her hatstand out of her bag. While she was putting it on its previous place the children managed to pull out her mirror. "Here, Mary Poppins" they said while handing it to their nanny. "Thank you", she replied with a smile on her face and hang it onto the wall. "You're welcome", the children replied. Mary Poppins inspected herself for a moment before she went back to her bag to get her plant and after she put it on its place her lamp. "Done, now I can retrieve the rest when I need it", she said while dusting of her hands. "Now, let's get ready for bed you two", she then stated. 15 minutes later the children were completely finished and lying in bed while Mary Poppins was covering them up. "Mary Poppins?", Jane asked. "Yes?", she answered and put out the light. "I just remembered your first day here and how you sang with that cute bird. I just thought about it and realised that in every story, when someone sings with birds or talk with other animals in a story it's always a princess. Are you a princess?" Unknown to the children lying in their beds Mary Poppins shuttered a bit after hearing that question. "What are you thinking, Jane. Why would a princess become a nanny?" "I just thought because you often seem like one", the girl replied. "That is nice of you but now you should stop thinking about that and go to sleep", Mary stated. "Mary Poppins, how long will you stay with us this time?", was now asked by Michael. "We will see about that. Now sleep well children", came the prompt answer from Mary Poppins. "We will see about that", she repeated softly and with that everything was quiet in the nursery.


	2. Just like the day i met you

AN: Here is the second chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews. xxJillian-Elizabethxx thanks for your suggestion, i hope it is better now.

He didn't expect anyone else to be here. He always came here to be alone, never had he seen another person in this place, his secret place. But now she sat there, a beautiful young girl with long brown hair and a white and red dress. A beautiful girl sitting on the grass surrounded by flowers and hidden by widow trees. Some rays of sunlight made their way through the ranks and a warm wind blew through the soft fabrics of her dress. One of the sunrays fell directly on her and she faced towards the light and the sky. He just stood there, holding the carpet of widow ranks back and listened to her soft humming.

He didn't notice the deer coming in his direction from behind him. But as it jumped past him it knocked him over and he fell down screaming. He tried to cover his mouth but it was already too late, the girl had already noticed him. He sat up and saw her walking or nearly floating towards him.

He felt frozen and didn't move until she held her hand out to him. He hesitantly took her hand and stood up with his head facing down. He noticed how soft her skin was. As he slowly looked up he saw her blue eyes and wide smile for the first time and he nearly forgot to breath. "Hello, I'm Mary. Nice to meet you", the girl now said, her voice clear and soft.

"I…I …um I'm Herbert. N…nice t…to meet you t…too", he stuttered and felt his face getting warm. The girls started to giggle, holding one fist to her mouth. He gulped and let out a few shy chuckles.

The girls giggling turned into a cute laughter after that and he got so infected with it that he started to laugh as well. After a few moments they both calmed down again.

Herbert took now a deep breath and got all his courage together to talk to her, "So…um I've never seen you around here before. Are you new here?"

Mary shook her head, "No. I'm actually not living here. I..uh I came here to visit some relatives."

Herbert frowned when he realised that for a moment the girl seemed nervous. Suddenly they heard someone calling Mary from afar. "Oh! Sorry, I have to go now. But we can meet here again tomorrow. If you come here an hour earlier as today, we will have more time to talk and play" she said and Herbert just nodded in response.

Then she immediately ran off and left him standing there. But as she was nearly about to disappear behind a hill she turned around and waved to him. He waved back smiling. When she finally disappeared behind the hill.

He kneeled down to get his hat, that was still laying on the floor. When he got back up again and looked to the sky he could swear that he saw her flying there.

…

Mary Poppins woke up to the chirping of the birds. Normally she would just get up right away, but this time some part in her made her wish she could sleep just a little bit longer. She wanted to get into that wonderful dream again. Well, it was more like a memory about her childhood together with Bert.

After a few moments of just lying there and thinking about her dream, she finally stood up. She got ready for the day ahead and went to the beds of Jane and Michael, who were still fast asleep. Gently she shook on their shoulders. Slowly they began to stir and open their eyes.

"Good morning you two sleeping hats. It's time to get up for a fresh start into the day", their nanny said. "Do we really have to get up already", Michael asked her making Mary smile. Some things would never change.

"Well, don't you want to greet your father before he has to go to work today?"

"He will just be grumpy like most mornings", Jane replied only half awake.

"Are you sure about that? I think your father will act differently than before. I'm sure he will be glad to see you two before he goes to bed."

Now the two children finally got up, as they remembered what had happened to their father the other day. They got dressed and went downstairs to greed their parents and get some breakfast with them while Mary ate breakfast together with Ellen and Mrs. Brill. *

When they were all finished, Mary Poppins met the Banks family in the living room. The children came running up to and asked "Mary Poppins what are we going to do today?"

Mary Poppins thought for a moment before she answered, "Well, I think today would be a perfect day to finally get some gingerbread, since we had no time for that anymore the last time." She hoped some gingerbread would help her sort out her thoughts a bit, since she was still confused about everything that was going on at the moment. Gingerbread always made her feel better, she would never admit it, but she loved it so much.

Suddenly they heard someone screaming through the window, "Mary Poppins! I know you are there! Come to the window please!" The voice was easily recognized as Bert's, Mary Poppins best friends, voice by everyone in the room.

The entire Banks family now looked at their nanny who was trying not to blush. Usually he waited for her to come to him when he noticed that she was back but this time was different in so many ways, that is was just natural that he was taken by surprise about her early return just like everyone else.

And knowing Bert, he wasn't someone to just wait around if something made him curious. If it were a normal day, he could wait, but this wasn't a normal day and surely he wanted to know why. "Mary!", he screamed again.

"Don't you want to answer him?", Mrs. Banks asked. Mary nodded and walked up to the window.

There he stood, the jack-of-all-trades, one day screever the other chimney sweep, looking up to her like he was Romeo. "Bert, what are you doing here, screaming up to the window?", she asked just loud enough so he could hear her but not screaming.

"What I'm doing? I want to see you, of course!", he answered and his wide grin was very well visible from the window where she was standing.

Mary shook her head slightly. He was just such a fool sometimes. But he was a lovely fool. "You can just ask if you can come inside to see me, you know that Bert?", she replied.

"I just couldn't wait any longer. I already waited the whole night until I went to see you!", he explained.

Mary rolled her eyes but got a small smile on her face and stated, "Bert you act like it's been years since we last saw us when it was just yesterday!"

"I know, but when I felt the wind change and knew you would be coming back so soon my heart started to beat faster as I realised that something special was about to happen!", he said.

Mary sighted as she heard that and realised that he probably expected something different than what was actually going on. "Why don't you come up here and we can talk in peace?", she asked.

"Good, I'm coming now", he replied and with that her run to the door.

Mary held a hand to her forehead while shaking her head but with a small smile on her face. When she looked up she saw the whole Banks family staring at her expectantly. She took a big breath, looked at Mr. Banks and stated, "I hope it is okay with you, that I asked Bert to come in, but I need a moment to talk with him."

Mr. Banks nodded and said, "Of course, I anyway wanted to talk with him for a moment. He said some things to me the other day, that helped me to understand what is important in my life as well."

Mary nodded and walked to the door where Bert was already waiting.

He took his hat of, bowed and said, "My Lady, may I come in?"

Mary couldn't resist to giggle and replied "Oh Bert, you're always a gentleman. Of course you can come in." She stepped aside to let him in.

He looked around and greeted Mr. and Mrs. Bank. "Good Morning, Sir, Mam." Then he turned to the children and said, "Jane, Michael, I hope you two aren't messing around again already." After he said that he winked at them and they just shook their heads.

"Good Morning, Mr. Alfred. I'd like to thank you for what you said to me 2 days ago. You really helped me understand some important parts in my life", George Banks said smiling while shaking Bert's hand.

"It's always a pleasure to me if I can help, Governor", Bert replied.

"Bert!", Mary called him now. "Please let as talk in private for a moment", she added. Bert turned around to answer her "Of course!"

She turned to the Banks family and said "Please excuse us for a moment."

They nodded and she walked into the next room together with Bert.

Then she took a deep breath and began to talk, "Bert, I need to be honest with you. You might be right something might be about to happen, but I don't know what exactly is going to happen. All I know is, that the wind brought me back. But it's not because of the Banks family themselves. As you might have already noticed, they finally figured out how to be happy as a family. Whatever is going on, it has to do with something else", Mary explained to her best friend.

He listened closely to what she had to say, but never lost the small smile on his face. "Well, no matter what it is, I would be more than glad to find it out with you. I'm just so happy you're still here. I feel like a great adventure will begin soon, which wouldn't surprise me when you are around. Every moment I spend with you is an adventure. I'm ready for whatever is going to happen."

"Oh Bert, that's all really nice of you, but…", she couldn't finish her sentence because suddenly someone was calling her name. She turned around and saw the children standing there.

"Can Bert come with us on our Outing today?", they asked. Mary looked at them and then back to Bert who had his big signature grin on his face. "Well, I guess it will be nice", the nanny replied and the children started to cheer. Mary looked back at Bert and saw his big smile, which now made her smile herself.

* I can just assume that this is the order a british household followed in that time. I guess while the family ate together the servants (as the nanny) ate in a separate room together. Please correct me if I'm wrong.


	3. I'll do it myself!

**I finally managed to complete this chapter after having to pause it because I had so much to study for finals. The title is a nod to the scene where Bert says that he can do magic so they could jump into the chalk picture. Also I just want to clarify that every time a character says/thinks that they had a dream or tell a story about the past I write it like a flashback and the POV might be different from who is dreaming/telling it.**

He had been there one hour earlier than the previous day just as she had suggested. He even sneaked out earlier than allowed just to meet her. He had only waited fifteen minutes for her and yet he was scared she wouldn't come at all anymore. He was used to it. Most people didn't like hanging around with him. And he wouldn't blame her. Such a beautiful girl for sure had something better to do as spending her precious time with him. Herbert Alfred, a little boy that barley talked and was very clumsy. The weird boy with greasy hair and always a bit of dust on his clothes.

He was about to leave when he felt a strong blow of wind hit his back. It was coming from the east and it wasn't like any normal wind. He turned around and saw her standing before him. She faced towards the ground and he couldn't figure out what she was thinking. "I'm sorry I'm late I wasn't allowed to leave earlier. I had to do my practise and I can't sneak out of that."

He lifted a brow and asked "Practise? Do you play an instrument?" She looked up and into his eyes with a smile but then shook her hand. "No I have umm… another talent I have to practise every day."

"What is it?", he asked very curious. He never had any real talent, not for an instrument and not for anything else. Also his father wouldn't allow him to invest his time in something like that. "Well … umm…", the girl stammered.

Herbert squinted his eyes. Could she really be nervous about this? Such an elegant girl? But she really seemed nervous according to way she slightly bit her lip and faced down towards the ground again before she continued, "I… umm I shouldn't talk about that. It's umm… my mother said it should be a secret."

Herbert thought about that for a moment and nodded. "Okay.", he said and looked up to sky. Suddenly he remembered the end of their first time meeting. "But what if I guess what it is?" "Hmmm, I guess if you manage to guess it, it's okay.", she stated calmly.

"Okay", he said with a smirk. "I think your talent is magic!", he then blurted out. He could see that she was completely taken aback by his prompt answer when her mouth fell open and she quickly brought her hand up to cover it. "How…how?", was all she could get out at first.

"I…uh.. no of course not. That's silly. You have a great fantasy but that's not it", she tried to deny it but it was already too late, her reaction had given it away already. She needed to work on that, if she really wanted to keep this a secret.

Herbert just shook his head always keeping his smirk on his face. "No, I know it's true. I saw you fly away yesterday. I did think I imagined it at first but now it just seemed logical. Also I think it's okay if you tell me about it because I actually already know a bit about magic. My mother has magic herself but it's not very strong and she rarely uses it because my father doesn't like it", he explained happily.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh. I guess it is okay for me to talk about it then. So can you do some magic as well?" she asked very astounded.

He just shrugged and said, "Well … I don't know. I never used it. And my mother doesn't teach because my father doesn't like it."

Mary held her hand to her chin and though for a moment. "Hmmm… maybe we can figure it out together. And then I could teach you. I could ask my teacher if it counts as practise if I teach someone, then I won't come late anymore", she suggested.

His eyes lit up after she had said that. "Would you really do that for me?", he asked excited but also not quite believing what he had just heard. The girl nodded and smiled. "Oh that's so great. Thank you so much!", he screamed. He had always hoped to learn to do magic someday and now he would learn it from this beautiful girl. He was so excited that he couldn't keep it down any longer and run to hug her.

It took him a few moments to realise how stiff she had become and how awkward this was. He let her go and saw her red face before he could feel his face getting hot as well. He bit his lip and apologized, "Umm.. sorry. I shouldn't have done that, since we don't know each other so well yet."

But when he looked up he saw that she was back to normal again and smiling. "No no. It's okay," she said to calm him down. And then they both just stood there smiling at each other.

 **…**

They were walking towards Mrs. Corry's shop, while Bert was thinking about the dream he had the night before. It was part of the reason why he was so excited to see Mary that morning. But walking down the street together with Mary and the children had made him calm down a bit again and let him think everything over calmly. Suddenly they stopped and he looked up to see that they had arrived at the shop. He remembered that Mrs Corry would call him by his full name, since the first time she met him he hadn't gotten his nickname yet. He smiled, knowing that this visit would bring up even more happy memories about their time as children and he hoped that Mary would feel the same and stop worrying while they were there.

When they entered, they immediately got greeted by the owner of the shop, "Oh what a wonderful surprise. Mary Poppins! And Herbert Alfred as well. And who have we here?" the old Lady, who owned the shop they just entered, greeted them and looked at each one of them while speaking.

"These are my current charges. Jane and Michael Banks", Mary Poppins answered her question about the two children at her side.

"Such cute little angels", Mrs Corry commented making Jane and Michael smile and blush a bit. "So what do you want to buy?" Mrs Corry asked looking at their nanny expectantly.

"I think a dozen pieces of gingerbread, 3 for each one of us would be quite wonderful, please", Mary Poppins answered.

The old lady looked at her and added, "Hmmm… I think I'll better make a baker's dozen out of this for good luck." When she said that she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing a bit quieter than before, "Who knows maybe you'll need it."

Mary looked at her pinching her brows together. "Thank you. But I don't think I ever needed luck before and I don't think I'll need it now", she replied acting very confident. But somewhere deep inside she felt odd. Apparently even Mrs. Corry felt that something was going on. But she knew she couldn't let any of her worry show and she hoped Mrs. Corry would understand that. She could feel Bert putting a hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

Luckily the old lady nodded understanding. "Hmm… Anyway I insist that you take the extra one, Mary. I know how much you love gingerbread", she said smiling and handed her one of her best pieces of gingerbread.

Now it was Marys who blushed even if it lasted just for a second. She happily took the piece of gingerbread and smiled at Mrs. Corry. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Corry. That's very nice."

"Everything for my favourite customer", the old women replied with her smile becoming even bigger. Then she looked like she remembered something. A few seconds later she revealed what she thought about, "Oh, I still remember when you and Herbert where children. Always laughing and always so happy when you came here and got some gingerbread."

Jane and Michael looked at each other and then at Mrs. Corry when they heard that. Imagining Mary Poppins as a child seemed impossible but that made it even more interesting to hear how she acted as a little girl. "Please tell us more about Mary and Bert as children", Jane pleaded.

Mrs. Corry looked at Mary, who held her hand to the top of her nose, blushing even more than before. "Please Mrs. Corry, don't do that. That wouldn't be appropriated right now"

"But Mary, you were such a cute little girl. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm sure it would be very interesting and lecturing for them to hear about the wonderful and nice girl you were", Mrs Corry explained lovingly.

"She's right Mary. It would be a great example of an always friendly girl who became a wonderful woman", Bert added smiling broadly at her. This was better than he had expected, because he was sure Mrs Corry's stories about their past, would help a lot to ease Mary's and also his own mind even more. Even if Mary didn't seem to realise that at the moment.

Mary took a deep breath and gave in when she realised that there was no use in arguing with them, "Okay, I guess it would be fine. But please don't make it too long. I want to be home for tea." They properly where right, it would make a great story and it would take her mind away from the worries that were bothering her deep down.

The older woman smiled at Mary and nodded. Then she turned to Jane and Michael and started to talk, "Okay children please sit down on the couch and I tell you the stories of the first time Mary Poppins was here and how she introduced Herbert to me." She lead them to the couch in the corner of her shop were they all sat down together. Then she began the first story, "Well, the first time Mary Poppins came into my shop she came with her mother…."

Jane and Michael listened intensely to what the old lady told them. The whole time they just stood quietly next to Mary Poppins, looking from one person to the other as they spoke, very confused as what was going until Mrs Corry told them about Mary Poppins and Bert as children. Now they were very excited and eager to find out more about the past of their nanny and her best friend.


	4. Some things change and some things stay

**During a lot of other stuff i had to do there was little time to finish this part. But i finally did, so please enjoy!**

Mrs. Corry looked up when she heard the bell over the door ringing and broadly smiled when she saw a familiar face come towards the counter. Next to her was a small girl, probably not older than five, with long brown locks, bright blue eyes, and a cute blue dress. Her eyes and mouth were wide open when she looked around the shop with astonishment. "Mary, close your mouth please. We're not a codfish", her mother warned her in a firm but still kind tone.

"I'm sorry, mommy", the little girl replied and immediately closed her mouth, but continued to explore the shop with her eyes.

"Hello, Lady Elinore. I see you brought your daughter with you", the old women greeted them. Lady Elinore just smiled and nodded. Mrs. Corry looked down at the small girl smiling. "What's your name sweetie", she asked.

The little girl, however, suddenly became where shy and hid behind her mother. Her mother kneeled down and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You don't need to be afraid. Mrs. Corry is an old friend of mine and she is very kind", she tried to reassure the young child.

Slowly the little girl came out from hiding. She continually starred at her feet for a few moments at first but then she took a breath, looked up and said, "I-I'm M-Mary"

"That's a cute name, my dear. Very fitting for such a cute and brave little girl", Mrs Corry complimented her and smiled warmly at her.

"Very good!", her mother added. This finally let the little girl thaw and relax. Now she looked smiling at the old shopkeeper in front of her, who smiled back at her.

"So, what can I do for you two today?", Mrs. Corry asked, after turning to her mother.

"Two pieces of your best gingerbread, please", Lady Elinore requested calmly.

"Not more?", Mrs. Corry asked, knowing how much Lady Elinore loved gingerbread.

But she just shook her head, "Not today. We're having guests coming over for dinner, so we'll have to save our appetite. But I thought, since Mary never been here before and never ever had gingerbread we could come here, since we already were nearby. So, two pieces will be quite nice."

"Of course, dear", the old shopkeeper said and bend down to retrieve the gingerbread as requested. She handed each of them one piece. After accepting the money from Lady Elinore she turned to the little girl and spoke "Go on taste it! Tell me how you like it, please"

The girl took a small bite and closed her eyes while she let the gingerbread melt on her tongue. Never had she tasted something so good. "Mmmm"

Mrs Corry smiled broadly when hearing that sound. "I'm glad you like it", she said.

Mary nodded while taking another bite. After she had swallowed, she exclaimed, "Yes, it's sooo good! I think it's going to be my new favourite treat!"

"That's always great to hear! Then I hope I'll see you again soon.", Mrs. Corry replied.

Mary smiled at the old women and said, "I will for sure!"

After she had said that her mother took her free hand and said, "If you're good I'll take you here again very soon. But now we have to go home, sweetheart. Say goodbye to Mrs. Corry now"

Mary's face suddenly turned from overjoyed to sad in a heartbeat. "Do we really have to go home, already?", she asked her mother. If she could she would stay much longer. That whole place was so wondrous. Everything smelled so good and the old shopkeeper was so nice.

"Yes dear, we have to. You don't want to keep our relatives waiting, do you? Don't you want to see your cousin again?", her mother replied calmly.

At that, Mary's face lighted up again. Spending a day with her cousin was always fun. "Okay. I'm coming. Goodbye!", she said and waved to Mrs. Corry.

Her mother smiled at the little girl and led her to the door. Before she walked outside with her she turned and nodded to Mrs. Corry. "Goodbye Mrs. Corry", she said. "Goodbye you two", Mrs Corry answered and waved goodbye to them as well. A moment later the Mary and her mother exited the shop and went off along the street. Mrs. Corry looked after them smiling before returning to her work.

…

"Come on Herbert", Mary screamed and dragged the young boy along. "But I thought you would teach me how to do magic!", Bert questioned while trying not to stumble over his own feet. He didn't understand how she could run so fast and still seem so graceful, while he was nearly tripping.

"I will. But it's better to begin with some refreshment. That's why we have to go and get some gingerbread first. It's much easier to do magic when you have something good to think about. And nothing is better than Mrs. Corrys gingerbread!", she explained while dragging him along the path towards an old looking house that had a sing over its door. On the sign was "Mrs Corry's Shop" written in golden letters that seemed to sparkle in the sun light.

They entered the shop and Herbert couldn't keep his eyes from old the wonders around him. He had never seen so many sweets in one place!

As they came closer to the counter, they were immediately greeted by an old woman. At first he couldn't believe that such an old woman, with wrinkled skin, could be the owner of such a colourful shop full with delicious threats. But the smile the woman gave was so warm and nice, that it made him regret that thought instantly.

"Hello Mary, dear. I see you brought a friend?", she said and turned. "So, who are you my boy?", she asked him.

"Ummm…", even with the warm smile on the old woman's face, he couldn't help being shy. Luckily Mary noticed immediately and answered for him, "This is Herbert. We met too days ago and I want to teach him some magic. But I thought we can't start learning without some gingerbread."

The shopkeeper nodded and replied, "Mhmm, that's true! Nothing better than some gingerbread before getting into work. So how much should it be for you today?"

"Two pieces please. One for him and one for me. Mother said I should save my appetite for later. We're having guests again tonight", Mary said, rolling her eyes at the thought of having guests again.

Mrs. Corry nodded and replied "Of course. That will be six pence for each"

Herbert was about to search his pockets for money when Mary stopped him. "Don't! I'll pay! I want to invite you. After all you don't know if you'll like it", Mary told him. "But I'm sure you'll love it anyway", she added with a wink and gave Mrs. Corry the money.

"Umm…okay. Thanks", he said quietly. This was a completely new situation for him. He never had been invited to a threat by anyone, let alone by a girl. He watched as the old lady bend down and retrieved two big pieces of gingerbread for them. She handed one to Mary and one to him. He shyly took it from her and just held it in his hand.

"Come take a bite. I'm sure you'll love it. It's wonderful!", Mary urged him on with an encouraging smile on her face.

"Hmm okay," the boy said and took a small bite from the gingerbread in his hand. His face immediately turned from unsure to completely overjoyed. "Oh my goodness. That tastes awesome!", he exclaimed before taking another, now bigger bite.

Mrs. Corry laughed, "Ha, thanks for that compliment. But you better don't eat so hasty, you don't want to want to choke on it!", she said.

Herbert stopped eating after swallowing the bite he just ate. Then he nodded and replied, "Okay! But it really is very good. But I think I'll save the rest for later so I can enjoy that taste the whole day."

"That's a better idea!", Mrs Corry said smiling and added, "I'm glad you like it. But I hope you'll come back soon."

Herbert nodded and said, "I will come back for sure! I love it here!" Then he turned to the girl next to him and said, "Thank you Mary for showing me that place. It was a great idea to come here before you start teaching me magic."

"Oh yes! We should go now before we waste all our time! After all magic is a hard subject", she exclaimed now. Then she waved to Mrs. Corry "Goodbye Mrs Corry. We'll come back soon."

Herbert did the same before he felt Mary softly hitting him on his shoulder. He turned into her direction, she wasn't standing there anymore. Instead she was running out the door and screamed while giggling, "Come on Herbert, catch me!" He quickly followed her outside of the shop.

Mrs Corry watched them broadly smiling as they run down the street happily laughing.

….

Jane and Michael hang on Mrs. Corry's every word, with their mouths wide open. Mary Poppins had always been so mysterious, so they hadn't expected to find out so much about her. Especially not about her childhood. "Wow. You were so cute as a little girl Mary Poppins!", Jane exclaimed after a few moments of silence.

Mary, who had closed her eyes, while Mrs. Corry was telling her stories to the children, slowly opened them again and turned to Jane. "Thank you Jane", she replied softly. She didn't want to admit it, but at the end she actually enjoyed hearing stories about her own childhood. Then she looked at the clock in her pocket. "Now children, it's time to go home! Mrs. Corry it was a pleasure like always. Goodbye. And thank you, again. For everything", she said.

"Do we have to go? I want to listen to more stories", Michael asked saddened by Mary Poppins order. Why did they always have to go home when they had such a wonderful time?

"What have I told you? Enough is as good as a feast. Now hurry up children, spit-spot!", she exclaimed and walked to the door. "You too Bert!", she then said, after turning to Bert, who had quietly sat on the sofa the whole time, probably dreaming about the past as well. He just nodded and slowly stood up, while smiling at Mrs Corry.

The children and Bert, followed her slowly. As they stood at the door, they turned back again to Mrs. Corry waving. "Thank you very much Mrs Corry. We'll come back very soon! It's so lovely here", the children said. Bert tipped his head and said, "That was a very lovely day here, indeed. Goodbye."

"Goodbye my darlings. Come back soon! And take care!", she screamed after them, as they were walking down the street. She watched them for a few moments smiling broadly, before sighting and turning back, to continue her work.


End file.
